Shut Out
by Thee Britty
Summary: Randy can't get into his girlfriend's room...Contains: Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Ashley, and Maria ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I own nobody but the pizza girl who has no name..**

**Author's Note: Just another ONE-SHOT. I kept reading stories where Randy is serious and I wanted to make one where he's not so serious. I can see him like this with his friends (not wife--bleh). Anyways...I'm also working on a JeffxOCxBeth one-shot (maybe two-shot) but I want to make it a dedication to somebody so pm me with your name or leave it in a review. ONTO the story...READ and REVIEW please!**

"Why can't you let me in?" Randy whined through his girlfriend's bedroom door.

There was a frustrated sigh heard from the other side of the door and it was from Maria, Randy's current fling. She was locked inside with her best friend, Ashley while Ashley's boyfriend, Jeff stood next to Randy.

"Because Randy Orton, I need to talk with Ashley," Maria explained as patiently as she could.

"But I'm your boyfriend and I'm the Legend Killer, come on, you have to let me in," Randy whined as he continued to push against the locked door.

"I don't care if you're the King of the Netherlands; you're not coming in," Maria said in a exasperated tone.

Randy frowned at the door and kicked it with his foot like a little kid would; pouting. Jeff chuckled at his friend's actions and turned to walk back downstairs only to be stopped by Randy grabbing the back of his shirt. Jeff sighed but turned back to face his determined friend.

"Randy, just give it up; Ria is not going to let you in that room," Jeff chuckled.

"Right, she might not let me in that room but she's sure to let you in the room," Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"Randy, you're crazy, just let it go," Jeff said with a shake of his head.

"I'm not crazy! I just want to see my girlfriend," Randy protested, frowning.

Jeff laughed at this. He knocked on the door, just to appease Randy. He waited patiently for Maria to answer.

"What Randy?" Maria snapped.

"It's Jeff; may I come in to see my girlfriend?" Jeff asked, hopefully.

There was a pause and Jeff could hear Maria's muffled voice. Jeff assumed she was asking Ashley if it was okay that Jeff came in or not.

"Sure, Jeff you can come in but not Randy," Maria said.

"What?! This is racism; sexism as well!" Randy said loudly.

"Sexism? Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Jeff asked before walking into Maria's bedroom.

"No! You, Ashley, and my own girlfriend are plotting against me!" Randy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think I like you better as the arrogant asshole," Jeff commented before shutting the door to Maria's bedroom.

Randy glared at his girlfriend's door before sitting on the floor and just staring at the door; waiting for somebody to come out.

"My own best friend and girlfriend hate me," Randy grumbled to himself as he fumbled with his cell phone. "I swear they're plotting against me. Stupid friends they are."

The door opened a minute later and Jeff walked out with a grin on his face. They shut the door as he sat down on the floor beside me.

"Your girlfriend loves to be mean to you," Jeff said with a grin.

"I know, she hates me," Randy sulked.

"She doesn't hate you," Jeff chuckled.

Randy scoffed a little and kicked at the floor. He was determined on getting into that room and him, being the Legend Killer meant that he wasn't going to give up.

"Then why won't she let me in her room?" Randy asked.

"Because she doesn't have to let you in her room?" Jeff suggested.

"But I'm her boyfriend! She can't keep me out forever!" Randy protested with a glare at the door.

"Actually, it's her room so technically, if she wanted to she could," Jeff said with a shrug.

Randy glared at his friend. He sighed and went through his contacts on his cell phone until he came onto Maria's name. He smirked and sent here a text message.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"If I can't see my girlfriend; I'm going to text her," Randy said with a small nod of his head.

"You need to calm down, man," Jeff chuckled to himself.

"Calm down?! My own girlfriend is plotting against me and what's worse you went in there and helped her," Randy said.

"You're being overdramatic, Randy," Jeff sighed.

"I am not! She could be in there plotting my demise right now!" Randy said, using his hand to hit the floor for some sort of emphasis.

Jeff laughed at his friends actions then stood up. He looked down at Randy and shrugged before going to walk downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked him.

"There's no sense in sitting on the floor, staring at the door when you know that Maria's not going to let you in," Jeff said with a shrug before continuing on down the stairs.

Randy sighed but agreed with Jeff mentally. He got up himself and gave the door one last kick before going downstairs. He plopped himself down on the couch on the opposite end that Jeff occupied.

"Let's order a pizza," Randy said, nonchalantly

"K…you call and order it," Jeff said, flipping through the tv channels.

"But I'll get mugged with questions when I order it; after all I am the WWE Champion," Randy said smugly.

"But if I order it, I'll get mugged with questions too; I am the risk taker," Jeff said with a grin.

"But Jeff, you don't see my point; I am Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, Lady Thriller and the youngest World Champion in WWE history," Randy said arrogantly.

"But you don't take very many high risks," Jeff pointed out.

"Yeah but picture this Jeff, I order the pizza then I go to answer the door when the pizza gets here and it happens to be a very young girl, around the age of seventeen, if that and she gets all fan girlish and attempts to kidnap me; that would scar me for life and I'm the WWE Champion so I cannot be scarred for life, that's why you should do it," Randy said with a nod of his head.

"Where's John when you need him? Nobody would ever ask him a billion questions or attempt to kidnap him because nobody likes him," Jeff sighed as he grabbed the cordless phone.

Randy smirked with his win as Jeff order two large pizzas; one pepperoni and one cheese pizza. He also ordered two things of breadsticks. After Jeff hung up, Randy turned to look at him.

"So was it a girl or a guy?" Randy asked him.

"It was a girl and if you wanted to know, you should have called," Jeff said.

"But then the phone bill would be high because the girl would have probably fainted at the sound of my name and I would've had to wait until somebody else grabbed the phone or until the young girl came to," Randy said.

"You're full of yourself, Orton," Jeff laughed a little as he put the tv on ESPN to watch Sports Center.

Randy shrugged to himself; he knew he was full of himself but come on; he is the Legend Killer, the youngest World Champion in the WWE, and he is the current WWE Champion, why shouldn't he be full of himself?

About a half hour later the doorbell rand and Jeff and Randy assumed the pizza was here. Jeff motioned for Randy to go get it while Randy motioned for Jeff to go get the door.

"Dude! I ordered the pizza!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Did you not hear my whole reason for you ordering the pizza? What if I get kidnapped…or what if she rapes me with her eyes? I would not feel comfortable with that," Randy said, crossing his arms over his chest in a little kid way.

"This is not cool," Jeff muttered as he got up to get the pizza.

"You're not Carlito and here, use my money," Randy said, giving Jeff a twenty and a ten to make it an even thirty.

"Thanks for telling me that I wasn't Carlito because I was really beginning to think I was," Jeff said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"That's what I'm here for, man," Randy said, slapping his friend on the back.

Jeff walked to the door, muttering him to himself.

"I wish Cena was here to open the door; nobody likes him," he muttered to himself before pulling the door open.

He saw the pizza delivery person. It was a girl; like Randy suspected. She was a pretty little thing too. Jeff barely gave her a second glance as he paid for the pizzas and breadsticks, took them, and shut the door in the girl's face, rudely but not wanting to answer any stupid questions.

Jeff walked back into the living room and set the pizzas and breadsticks on the coffee table. Randy leaned forward and pulled the pepperoni box opened and grabbed a slice then took a bite of it. He looked at Jeff and grinned.

"So…was the delivery person a girl or a boy?" Randy asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"It was a girl and no, I didn't notice what she looked like; I barely gave her a second look," Jeff said, grabbing a piece of cheese pizza.

"Well that's gay; maybe you're gay," Randy commented lightly.

"I have a girlfriend," Jeff said.

"So, she could very easily be cover up," Randy said, getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

"Sure," Jeff hollered back to his friend.

Randy returned to the living room, seconds later and handed Jeff a bottle of beer. He set his beer on the end table.

"As I was saying, Ashley could easily be a cover up for your gayness; don't worry, Jeff, if you're gay, I won't judge you or anything. I might cover myself up in the shower or in the locker room but you'll still be my best friend," Randy said as he ate his slice of pizza.

"Why do you think I'm gay now?" Jeff asked.

"Because you didn't even check out the pizza girl," Randy said with a small shrug.

"I have a girlfriend and don't let my eyes wander," Jeff chuckled at his friend's reasoning.

"I have a girlfriend and I would have looked," Randy pointed out.

"Well, everybody expects that of you," Jeff said, grabbing a breadstick and eating it.

"What?! Why would they expect me to check out other women?" Randy asked, surprised a little but not much.

"Randy, you're the player of the WWE and Maria even knows it but she knows you wouldn't actually cheat on her," Jeff laughed a little.

Randy scoffed a little but ate another slice of pizza. He knew it was true but he didn't think other people knew. He heard Maria's door open and he glanced at the stairs and waited for them to walk downstairs. He smiled as he saw Maria and Ashley both walking down the stairs.

"We got pizza," Randy said.

"Good, I'm starving," Maria said, collapsing next to Randy.

And just like that, the issue of the room dissolved.


End file.
